


Idiosyncrasy

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pain, implied rach/frank mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe touches her differently than how she used to touch Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiosyncrasy

**Author's Note:**

> literally for the prompt  
> [1:44:16 AM] Mommy.... WITH GUN!!!: sprit deer Rachel creeps on max and Chloe banging  
> things came out way differently here.

Chloe touches her differently than how she used to touch Rachel.

It’s visible in the way she goes about everything, pressing her hands on spots on naked, freckled skin and testing the gesture’s potency. She listens to every sharp breath, every small gasp, every whimper bitten back by a tongue that normally tripped over words. She makes sure to run her hands over the spots where she knows she’ll elicit the best reaction, she murmurs soothingly into her ear when the desperate whimpers of near climax fill the room.

Of course, there’s room to laugh and chuckle and purr scanty things into a flushed red ear, but surprisingly, Chloe manages to dip between brutal humor and sweet nothings in a heartbeat. Not without some of that heated snark to drag out those breathy laughs from a photographer’s chapped lips.

It’s so hilariously unsurprising that Rachel is sure she would be crying with amusement if she were there.

Something that should be surprising, when all Rachel remembers is rushed laughs, breathy groans and desperate fingers that probed and gripped a little too hard on her flesh. Fingers that shook with adrenaline and a high that could only come from the pipe in the room, or fingers that were still and lazy on a dying high and a whispered pick up line.

Chloe had never been too tactful with her hands, always full of energy and too stoned or drunk to be able to positively express her nervousness at the situation. And it was _cute._ Rachel thought it was endearing.

But as much as the girl joked and fumbled for correct footing, on Max she’s so deliberate and slow, her nervousness dissipating at the expense of her own curiosity and passion. And Rachel _knows_ Chloe’s always been too soft underneath that thick armor, a bleeding heart under bloody memories and a sharpened rebellious nature.

Whatever guilt Rachel can feel at stringing Chloe along — with Frank and Nathan secretly at her heels — fades when she watches them together.

Only in death does Rachel realize she’d never quite been on the top of Chloe’s list, either.


End file.
